


worship

by angramainyu



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/strange fake
Genre: M/M, Self-Lubrication, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angramainyu/pseuds/angramainyu
Summary: All of those heroes from the Arthurian Legends were more than a blessing for his sight. Merlin, just like King Arthur, took away all of his breath.





	worship

It's a special occasion, they said, offering all Servants clothes much unlike what most of them wore. Suits and dresses and waistcoats and the kind, for men and women and neither and both and beasts and whatever shape they came with. Regardless who or what they were like, all Heroic Spirits were asked to dress accordingly.

Chaldea was throwing a formal ball, simple and neat and effective. It was a celebration (what for Richard didn't understand much), but with all kinds of food and music he could spend hours listening in quietude, there was naught to complain about.

Besides, King Arthur (or, as he had found out, King Arturia) was there as well, as beautiful as one could have imagined her to be, if not plenty more. It may have been impolite of a knight to stare at a King, especially without permission for doing so, but it had always been hard for the man to keep his eyes away from someone he had looked up to for so long.

She was gorgeous, and every time her lips turned upwards, Richard felt a rush of admiration towards the magnificent king.

"She's quite beautiful, is she not?" A voice much too close spoke up, and for the first time in a while scarlet eyes strayed from the beautiful visage to look at a mix of whites and pinks and purples and a strange black. Though his smile had faltered for a minute, it comes back reassuringly. All of those heroes from the Arthurian Legends were more than a blessing for his sight. Merlin, just like King Arthur, took away all of his breath.

"That's an understatement. Is there a moment when the King isn't beautiful?" There is not, both agree, and Richard takes a sip of his drink. No matter how unsightly Arturia may have ever thought herself to be, there would always be many who would tell her otherwise. "Ah, but if I may, you look splendid as well, Merlin. I didn't think black would suit you this well." His whites weren't all covered (or even worse, replaced) in black; instead, only a black waistcoat accentuated his figure, and though Merlin was well known for the purity of his whites, black surprisingly suited him.

But Richard had never once doubted the magus would look good in most things.

"Hoh? You're a very flattering king, aren't you, sir Richard? If I didn't know better, I would have thought you're after my heart."

Most of the time, such words would have only brought a smile to the Lionheart's face alongside the warmest of giggles, a joke of which he would gladly partake in. Yet words of the kind, when leaving the mouth of a magus for so long the King had admired and looked up to, did nothing but frustrate him. "Assuming such a thing..! You are a very charming man, Merlin, but such disrespect would be very unbecoming of me."

"Unbecoming? Not at all. It never even occurred to me to consider it disrespectful. In fact, it would make me very happy if it were true." Hands which once upon a time touched the very King of Knights now found themselves around the Wandering King's waist, pulling him far closer than he'd ever thought he would be to the magus of Avalon. Words were delivered so gently at him in the form of a whisper, too close to his ear and enough to make the hair on his nape stand up easily.

There were a myriad of things to take note at such a moment, but all Richard could think of was how good Merlin smelled. A mix of flowers, of course, in what world does the Magus of Flowers not smell like them? And to think a King such as himself (however dead he was now) would be handled so gently like a maiden.

It's not like it had never happened before, no, not when Richard always liked to spend his free time (the little he had then) among men rather than women. Most would melt upon the King's touches, but one had always been the best at making the King himself swoon in his arms.

"Would you mind spending some private time with me, sir Richard? I know I can't beat dear Arturia herself when it comes to your affections, but if you'd allow me to borrow your attention for a bit..."

Saber was certain Merlin could feel how intense his heartbeat was.

"I-It's not like that at all! The King of Knights might mean the world to me, but you-- You who have guided and supported King Arthur throughout her journey... You mean just as much to me."

Merlin's smirk changed into something a bit more gentle, hearing such words of admiration despite much of what he had done in his life. It was a bit hilarious how many thought of the Caster to be untrustworthy, yet this young King would certainly trust him with his life.

"Should I take it you accept my invitation, then?"

"It would be rude of me to turn you down, wouldn't it? Not that I wish for it either..."

 

* * *

 

Between the thrilling feeling of being caught behind curtains nearby in the main hall and the intimacy of being alone between four walls, Merlin chose what would give him more excitement, of course -- finding an easy and safe spot behind one of the many curtains wasn't as hard as the pair previously thought, and quickly made themselves comfortable.

There's no longer small talk, a decision both had agreed on, which leads Camelot's court magus to guide Richard against the wall and taste the desperation in his lips, savor the admiration in the way they kissed. The King was no inexperienced kisser, despite how he behaved like a virgin maiden when he was near one of the many people he admired; he knew how to work his tongue, which way to turn his head and when to do it, and despite how shy and reluctant he was beforehand upon Caster's invitation, his hands took the liberty to wrap around the magus' neck and caress his hair in quite a needy way.

How adorable.

Merlin, however, didn't waste time with soft kisses and gentle fondling. His hands traveled up Richard's shirt, the feeling of skin against skin stealing a more than delicious gasp from the former King, then down his soft ass (where Merlin took a bit longer there for, well, reasons) and finally his already hard cock.

Bedivere may have respected him, Gawain may have been a delicious lust-filled dessert, but Richard's love and admiration could never be compared. It was a meal that felt like the Gods themselves prepared for him.

Merlin holds no qualms in invading the man's pants and underwear, appropriating himself of such excited member. The blonde's dick throbbed in excitement at just the barest touch, in joy towards a dream he thought would never come true. Getting it fully hard only required a few strokes, which the magus was more than happy to provide him; they stole the cutest moans from Richard's mouth and opened a path for him to deliver half-starved kisses on the man's neck, going as far as give him the honor of being marked by one he so innocently looked up to.

Richard's emotions were overflowing, a mix of utmost happiness and desire and love and admiration, so much that the King clung onto him and moaned so easily upon strokes that Merlin was sure weren't half as pleasurable as what had to come. Within his ears resonated pleas of his name that sounded far too desperate, but pleas that were so full of love that he knew Richard was holding himself back not to speak several humanly I love yous that an incubus such as himself would never be able to understand.

"You're already melting under my touch and I have barely started. Aren't you a bit too eager, sir Richard?" There's a teasing breath against the soft - and now red - skin of his neck. Richard didn't need to look at the magus' face to know of his devilish smirk.

"And exactly whose fault do you think that is?"

"Mm, that means I should take full responsibility, don't you think?"

Caster's mouth travelled south, and it was the only instance in which he'd ever be seen him kneeling in front of someone. Without wasting a single second, he took the blonde's entire length in his mouth, and a far louder moan than it should have been escaped the King's throat.

"I'm happy this is the reception I get, but I'm sure you want this to last longer, right? Then you might as well keep that cute voice of yours low."

There's no wait for a reply as Merlin took the man's member whole once again, down to the base and unlike before, Richard does a good job in holding his voice back. The magus didn't go easy, let alone slow, bobbing his head and hand up and down the King's length with both ease and desire. He doesn't feel the same kind of desire as Richard does, and instead desired the emotions, the feelings of lust that became stronger and more delicious as he worked on the man's dick.

It was not within Caster's plan to allow Saber to cum just yet; the hand that worked alongside his mouth on his length quickly goes away, helped undo the man's pants even more until they reach the floor and fondled his now perfectly exposed ass. With how immersed the other seemed to be in Merlin's mouth work, to the point his surroundings no longer affected him, it was to be expected that Richard didn't notice a little... something Merlin had done right there.

He doesn't say anything about it as of yet, his tongue perfectly working around the man's cock, while his fingers enjoy themselves on the King's entrance. He doesn't insert any of them, simply teasing with the tip. Wasn't Richard far too into it not to notice how wet his ass was?

The magus giggled. "I'm surprised... I didn't know that men could get this wet in their asses from being this excited. Are you a pervert, Sir Richard?"

It took a short while for the King to understand what Merlin had just said; wet? Men couldn't get wet on their asses. He blinked a few times, slowly snapping out of the trance of being given too much pleasure and --

"--?! W.. What is this? My ass-- It's completely wet!"

"Haha, that's what I said. It's even making all these nasty sounds." Merlin rubbed a couple of fingers against the other's entrance, enjoying the wet sounds that came out of it. Really... Richard was so turned on that he was even dripping down his thighs.

"You see, I cast a little spell on you. It's quite a special one, so I hope you don't mind. Since I don't have any lotion on me and I doubt you do, I had to find a way to get your cute asshole nice and comfortable. Having a self-lubricating anus isn't so bad now, is it?"

The surprise in Richard's face had the magus thinking that surely, after this, his opinion of him wouldn't be the same. He had cast quite an embarrassing spell on a former King without his permission, and most people wouldn't at all appreciate it.

He thought of them to be a bit boring, in all fairness, but such was human nature.

"... To have the very magus of Avalon cast a spell on me... I never thought I would be chosen for such honor...!"

But Richard wasn't most people. In fact, he had always been quite eccentric.

Merlin smiled at his words, Richard's admiration always blinding him to common sense. The Lionheart really proved himself to be a most delicious meal.

With the blonde's utmost acceptance, Merlin didn't give him any longer of a break, easily inserting one and then two fingers inside of him. Richard let out a breathless gasp that was much too cute, his cheeks finally adorned in a crimson coloration that beautifully matched the streaks in his hair.

The spell cast on him definitely made things much easier, with Caster's fingers easily sliding in and out, soon adding two more and scissoring him enough to steal a couple of lewd moans.

When Saber started moaning Merlin's name, both know well it's only a way of asking to hurry up, he was more than ready, a cute way to beg. While Merlin would be more than happy to hear more, he knew their time was a bit too limited.

"You're going to have to do your best to be the quietest you can from now on, alright? Unless you want people to hear us, and while that's something I wouldn't be quite against, I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone to spoil our fun." The magus stood on his feet, savored the way the King looks, breathless and needy and so full of love and lust, before undoing his own pants and catching Richard by surprise by holding under his thighs and lifting him up.

Merlin slided far too easily inside of the blonde, perhaps far too quickly as well, because Richard let out a moan much louder than it should have been. The magus shut him up with a kiss, and took the opportunity to start moving inside of the other. Despite the lack of condom, it went much smoother than one would have thought; making the King's ass self lubricate had been an excellent idea, even if initially Merlin did it for fun.

With arms around Caster's neck, Richard held onto him as if his life depended on it, moaning every so often against the man's mouth as he pounded inside of him. Merlin seemed to have no plans of being gentle, nor Richard would ask him to, feeling far too much pleasure with the way his ass was being treated.

When the Lionheart accepted the invite, he would never have thought he would actually have sex with the very man he had looked up so much in his life. When tears fell from his eyes, it was far more from an overwhelming mix of happiness and pleasure than the pain. When he broke their kiss to catch his breath, Merlin took the opportunity to leave more marks on the King's neck, thrusting deep and hard inside the man as if he didn't have a care for the other.

He did, though. Merlin was fond of humans and wouldn't wish demise upon them; but as an incubus, he knew well what his partner loved and hated. Richard's feelings grew stronger the harsher Merlin was with him, feelings that he didn't think could be even more satisfying.

For a man who was said to be a lover of poetry and spoke the very language of romance, he found the irony in the way Richard preferred to be fucked absolutely appetizing.

Richard's moans grew a bit louder, more rushed and the way he spoke Merlin's name was covered in delicious pleas. His hands tightened around the fabric of his shirt, his body so desperately clinging to the magus as if he was scared of losing him, his touch, his scent. "You've been such a good boy, come on. Don't hold yourself back."

Perhaps it was the power of his words, maybe the way Merlin whispered them against Richard's ear, or it was all a good coincidence and amazing timing -- just a little after those words are spoken, Richard came undone, a little cry of both pleasure and worry for staining Merlin's clothes. The way his body shuddered and how he clenched around Merlin was enough for him to climax right after, holding the King down on his dick as deep as possible. It was a relief the Caster hadn't felt in a long time.

Richard was back on his feet a little after, holding onto Merlin for support as his legs slowly recovered their strength. "Can't you use some magic to clean me up? It would be pretty helpful, you know."

Servants didn't quite need baths after all, but the mess between his legs couldn't simply go ignored - especially not if he wanted to go back to the party. Yet instead, all Merlin did was smile. Hardly an innocent one, as a hand wraps teasingly around the King's waist and pulls him closer.

"I could easily patch you back up with magic, but I would much rather offer you some help manually instead." Merlin's hand travelled south, grabbing a handful of Richard's ass and lifting him even closer. "Unless you're against the idea."

"I find it hard to turn down an invitation from you, Merlin." Richard smirked back, and the party was soon left forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to siri and logan for receiving a dollar every time they said 'tense' while proofreading.


End file.
